Shego's rise
by manwithdaplan
Summary: A Shego story. Post STD. Shego escapes from prison and plans to become a super villian and take revenge on Kim. However, she must battle agains many other villians first. Will get violent later.
1. Chapter 1

Thsi is a Shego story. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was night outside the prison. Inside cell 44 a women lay wide awake. She got up and paced around the cell. She was an attractive woman who had dark hair and very pale skin that seemed to have a tint of green in them.

Shego sat down. It had been one year, a whole year since she had been caught. All thanks to the Kim Possible.

It was when Draken had launched his diablo scam. It was the perfect plan for world domination. Put Kim had to get in the way. Ruining the perfect plan. Instead of living in a palace with the world at her disposal she was living in a prison. All Kim's fault.

"Stupid Princess." She muttered in the darkness.

The prison cell she was in was very dark. It was a simple cell. A bed and a sink were all it contained. Their was no window so the cell was very dark. She would use her team go glow to light up the cell put she was being administered drugs that stopped her using her powers.

Shego thought about that night. She could remember it very clearly. Her last fight with Kim.

"You know what I hate?" Kim spoke with her annoying voice.

"That your date just got melted?" Shego replied.

"No, you" Kim spoke before delivering powerful kick in Shego's ribs. That kick hurt, but what hurt even more was when she crashed into the electric pillar. Electricity flowed thought her. Next thing she knew she was being bundled into a police van and driven of to a maximum security prison.

All Kim's fault.

"Stupid Princess!" She shouted, punching the wall. That hurt her fist but she did not care. She would hurt Kim a lot more next time they met. She had made sure of it. She may no longer have her go team glow but she had been working out more intensely than in her whole life. Push ups, sit ups, one hand chin ups. She was even punching the walls to harden her fists. Next time she fought Kim she would be the victor. She would make sure of that.

Shego thought back to her first few nights at the prison. She remembered the picture in the news of Kim and Ron kissing. The very memory of that image made her want to gag. It was then when she vowed to destroy Kim Possible. Maybe she could kill Ron first. Yes, nice and slowly and make Kim watch the whole thing.

If she escaped from jail she wanted to do more than hurt Kim. She wanted to be a feared super villain. Her reputation was in taters and she was determined to regain it and prove to everyone what she could do. Epically Draken.

Draken had told her that he was going to give up being a villain and invited her to join him. He even went as far as to say that she would be no good as a villain. Well she would show him. She would show everyone when she ruled the world and defeat Kim Possible.

But first, first she would have to get out of this cell. First she must escape. Once the opportunity became present she would take it and escape to wreak her bloody vengeance.

* * *

Well, what do you think so far? Please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to update. Anyway here is chaper two. Shego's escape as I like to call it.

* * *

Shego was doing one handed chine ups. Work outs were part of the routine. She would lose to Kim Possible if she was not properly trained.

The door opened suddenly. Eight prison guards entered cell 44. They were large men fully equipped in police riot gear. They wore body armour and helmets with a plastic face guard. Each of them carried a riot shield in one hand and an electric buzz baton in the other. Shego stopped doing chine ups and turned to face the men.

She thought about taking this as an opportunity to fight them and escape but thought otherwise. Everyone knew about her fighting talents and these were most likely to be the toughest guards in the prison. And all their equipment would make it hard to dispatch them.

"What do you want?" She snapped angrily. She was use to having the prison guards enter her cell. Usually it was to examine the cell in case of an escape attempt. Once one of the guards got ideas and sneaked into her cell to feel her up. Shego sent him to the hospital with a broken spine.

"Now there's no need for that" the one of the guards spoke. His voice was emotionless but Shego could sense cockiness and arrogance in his voice. Shego despised cockiness, it remained her off Kim. If she ever got the chance she would make this guy suffer.

"We've just come to install something." The man continued. He gave a smug smile before raising his left hand. There was not buzz baton in it. Shego saw a cylinder shaped tube. Suddenly the tube shot a green gas into her face. Knock out gas! Shego thought. She tried to hold her breath but it was too late. The gas spread through her nostrils and into her brain. Her vision blurred and then darkened. Her limbs grew weak and she collapsed on the ground. She heard the guard saying something but she failed to make out what it was. Shego blacked out.

Shego awoke several hours later. She looked around and realised that she was still in the prison. However she noticed that a surveillance camera had been attached in the room.

Wonderful. She thought. Now the prison guards can watch me all the time.

She was about to resume her workout when she heard shouting and fighting in a nearby cell.

Two prisoners are beating the crap out of each other and the guards are trying to stop it, she thought. She could never understand why the guards would risk their lives to protect a criminal. Wouldn't it be easier for them if they let the prisoners kill each other?

Pausing for a moment, she glanced up at the camera. An idea was forming in her mind…

Sergeant Hawks watched the prison screens. Nothing interesting happened in this prison, he though glumly. Suddenly he noticed something from one of the monitors. It was Shego's cell. On a closer look he saw that Shego was slamming herself from one cell wall to the other.

"We've got a suicide attempt, cell 44" he shouted into the radio.

"I'm on it" came a hasty response.

Four prison guards rushed into cell 44. All in riot gear and carrying buzz batons. They found Shego lying on the ground. Unmoving. The leader of the guards felt her pulse. Nothing.

Shego listened. Everything was going to plan. She had smashed the camera in her fake suicide fit to buy her some more time. Stopping her pulse was a trick that she had practiced. It was the same guy who sprayed knock out gas into her face. Now was her chance to make him pay.

The leader lowered his buzz baton to feel her pulse again. To his shock her pulse was back. Suddenly Shego grabbed his buzz baton and zapped him with it. Jumping up she threw it at the next guard before he had the chance to respond. The baton hit him in the chest, discharging its electricity into him. Knocking him out immediately. Moving with an almost super human speed Shego jumped at the wall and jumped off it, using her momentum to launch a powerful kick at the third guards head. All her training had greatly strengthened her and the kick would have knocked the man out if he was not wearing a helmet. Even still he was knocked off his meet and the helmet was knocked from his head. The finale guard raised his hand and tried to spray Shego with knock out gas. Quickly Shego grabbed his hand and twisted it into his face. The gas was released and knocked out the prison guard.

Hearing a rushing sound Shego dived out of the way. The guard who had his helmet knock off had recovered and had launched a jump kick at Shego. She was surprised that he had not called for help; he must be in shock and not thinking clearly. He tried another jump kick. This time Shego caught his leg and swung him around in a loop before slamming him into the ground. The guard's unprotected head smashed into the ground. Knocking him out cold.

Shego looked around. All the prison guards lay unconscious. She saw the leader stir. She walked over to him and grabbed his head in both her hands.

"Not so cocky now are we?" She hissed before breaking his neck. She felt inside his pockets and removed his key card. Leaving the cell she slammed the door shut so now one would notice. She sunk out of the prison, creeping in the shadows and hanging from the ceilings a lot. Her stolen key card got her past the many electronic doors in the prison. After find a prison uniform Shego left the prison. She was careful to hide not let anyone get a good look at her face as she walked out of the prison gates. As she left she heard the alarm go off. Shego smiled and walked away from the prison. Free at last. Free to wreak vengeance upon the world. Free to destroy Kim Possible.

* * *

I hope to do chapeter three soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Not much action in this chapter. It is mostly to develop the plot and to see how Shego plans to become a super villian.

* * *

A dark light flashed in the room. On the ground a man lay kneeling. He looked like he was in his mid thirties. He had brown, greying hair and dark eyes. He was wearing black combat clothing with armour plated all over it. He was metallic gloves and a metallic looking head band. A robotic lens was attached to his left eye. It was zooming in and out whenever he looked at something. A belt loaded with grenades was strapped around his waste. It was clear that he had many other weapons and equipment loaded into his suit.

"Agent 81" a voice was heard. "Do you understand your mission?"

"I understand, my lords" The man replied. His voice was formal and betraying no emotion.

"After much hard work we have finally located Drakken's lair, your mission is to take a unit of troopers and secure the lair for our own ends."

"I understand, my lords" The man spoke again.

"Remember, that lab has much technology in it. It would be of great value to us. If you fail this, you will suffer."

"I will not fail." The man spoke confidently.

He got up and left the room. A group of armoured figures followed the man. They entered a transport plane. The plane was small and of hi-tech design. It was a black colour that made it hard to see against the dark room. As soon as everyone was loaded up the plane took off. Part of the wall moved to the side revelling a runway and the cold night sky. The plane shot through the runway and entered the air. Silent and almost invisible it flew at a seemingly supernatural speed. Within seconds it was gone.

---- ----------- ----------- -------------- ---------------- ------------------- ----------- -------

Shego walked through an empty meadow. It had been at the crack of dawn when she had escaped and now it was midday. The hot sun shinned down on her, causing her to sweat in her stolen prison uniform.

Shego knew that she had to get out of the open. It was only a matter of time before police helicopters would be searching the area. After some more walking she came across a motorway. Shego decided to hitchhike. She adjusted the stolen prison uniform; she unbuttoned several of the buttons on the shirt as well as adjusting the uniform so it would be more revelling, fitting tighter and showing off some flesh. Shego knew that any guy driving a car would stop for a pretty girl and this was a good way to get his attention.

Soon a car stopped by her.

"Hop in" the driver called.

He was a young man who must be around twenty years old. Shego smiled as she got into the car, knowing how correct she was.

Two minutes later Shego was driving off in the car. Its previous owner lay in a ditch on the side of the road with a broken neck.

Shego had gone through the man's pockets before she had left him in a ditch. She had taken his wallet. There was three hundred dollars inside as well as a credit card. This should be enough money she thought. She checked the glove box of the car. She found a bottle of water inside. She quickly gulped it down. Walking in the meadow under the hot sun had made her thirsty.

Shego also found a notepad and a pen. She made a list of what she needed to become a super villain.

A fashionable new look (Shego had realised in prison that her cat suit was dated)

A good supple of equipment and resources.

To regain her reputation as a feared villain.

Skilled henchmen to do her biding.

Shego soon arrived in a small town. She knew that she could not go out during the day so she waited until nightfall before leaving the car. The city has surprisingly warm. It was relaxing to her after spending so long being inside the cell. The night sky was beautiful and full of stars. Shego wanted to find a good spot and stare at the sky. But she remembered that she had a job to do. She headed for the local smarty mart. The warm air bathed around her. She entered the building through the roof and head for the clothing section.

She searched through the clothing but nothing seemed to be right. Too small, too big, wrong colour, wrong look. She was getting desperate when she saw the perfect look. Five minutes later Shego wore her new outfit. Black combat boots, black tight fitting pants, and a short shelved shirt that had the green and black patterns similar to her old cat suit. The material was very strong and would be hard to rip. Shego also choose black gloves and a heavy black coat. The coat was their for pure fashion purposes she would discard it if she got into a fight. To top it off Shego choose the best looking, most expensive pair of sunglasses that she could find. Wearing sunglasses at night was the latest trend amounts villains and Shego did not want of fall behind. She admired her new look in the mirror. She liked the almost all black look. Made her more vengeful looking. This suited her just fine. She was after revenge after all.

Checking her list she crossed off fashion. Now she needed to get some equipment. No super villain would be complete without over the top high tech weapons and other gadgets. Shego knew the best place to get such equipment.

"Drakken's old abandoned lair."

She said out loud. Shego left the smarty mart as quickly and quietly as she had entered. Already thinking of the best way to get to the lair and unaware that she was not the only one who heading there.

* * *

Next chapter we shall see how Shego handles the other people who want to take control of Drakken's lair. 


	4. Chapter 4

Billy Boen was a talented pilot. Born in Texas he soon joined the Air force. However for breaking several rules he was to be kicked out. Billy would not have this so he stole his favourite jet and fled the military. The man now works a mercenary. Offering to fly people, criminals and the like to illegal locations and other dangerous areas. Many villains made use of his services and Drakken was no exception. Shego knew the man well and that is why she was coming to him, so that he could fly her to Drakken's old lair.

The car was the best way to get there. Shego checked her watch, 2:30 at night, she still had time to see Billy and get to the lair before daybreak. While she was driving Shego turned on the radio. "A prisoner known as Shego has escaped from the alpha detention centre. The first escape since the prison was built. All civilians are to report any sighting to the number 02085618341".

Shego grinned; already her reputation was beginning to fix itself.

-------------- -------------------- ----------------------- ------------------------ ---------------------

Billy was asleep when he felt a strong hand closing around his mouth and another one on his throat. Glancing up he saw Shego above him. Could she want revenge on him for some reason? Maybe she lost her mind in the prison and blames him for everything. Billy struggled but could not escape Shego's grasp.

"I am not going to hurt you." Shego spoke reassuringly. Billy's struggles ceased.

"I just make a lift to somewhere," Shego continued. She let go of Billy who instantly jumped to his feet. Billy's mind was racing. Shego had broken out of jail; she had a new outfit and was in his bedroom. At first the idea unnerved him but the more he thought about it the more he liked it. Shego would be desperate. She would pay lots of money of the ride. A confident smile appeared on his face as he said in his Texas accent: "Where do you want to go."

"Drakken's old abandoned lair" Shego answered. "I will pay you three hundred dollars".

Billy's smile grew even wider. "It will cost you more than that." He said.

Shego sighed, looks like she will have to be doing this the hard way. Moving quickly she grabbed Billy by the throat and pinned him against the wall. "Three hundred, take it or leave it fly boy!" She hissed. Billy thought about the situation he was in. He was a good fighter and knew a lot about material arts. Since he was giving villains lifts he knew that it was important to be able to defend himself. However Billy knew that he would not stand much of a chance in a fight against Shego.

"You will give me the ride and you will do it for three hundred. Do you understand?" She spoke menacingly to him. Billy knew when he had been defeated and he knew that this was one of those times.

"Yes mam." He spoke in a formal tone. Billy when and how to suck up to people.

Shego smiled "Good. Now get your stuff together. I want to leave in ten minutes".

Ten minutes later Billy was flying Shego to Drakken's old abandoned lair.

Shego was looked at her hands. The drugs she had been forced to take in prison has stopped her using her Team Go glow. How long would it take for the drugs to wear off? Focusing hard, Shego tried to ignite her hands. Nothing. Focusing for a second time, she tried again. Still nothing. Focusing as hard as she could Shego tried a third time. A slight flicker of green emitted from her hands. Good Shego thought to herself. That is a start. Shego yawned, it was then when she realised how tired she was. She had not slept in over 24 hours. A little rest would not hurt she thought to herself. Billy will not try anything; he knows that if he does I will kill him. Resting her head against the side of the plane Shego fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

------------------- -------------- ----------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------------

"We're here" Billy called, waking Shego up.

Shego and Billy got out of the plane and glanced around. They were in the Amazon Jungle. Drakken's old lair, one of the few that did not blow up, was located here. To the casual eye it would look like a normal area but to Shego it was obvious where the entrance was. She told Billy to wait by the jet before she stood near a large tree and pushed on it. The ground around her moved downwards as a lift, taking Shego to Drakken's lair. As the lift lowered the ground above her moved shut, concealing the secret base once again.

The lift soon arrived at the lair. The lair had indeed aged; vines were beginning to crawly into it, clinging to the lair's blue walls, almost as if they were trying to tear the place apart. Despite this the lair was still an impressive sight, electronic doors and old take over the world planes were still in the place. The lair had two floors, the top one being the sleeping area and the bottom one being the planning room, where Drakken created his evil plans. Shego was in the bottom floor. Countless old weapons and technologies lay here. What Drakken failed to use she would succeed with. Shego set about collecting all the important items that she might need. Suddenly a huge explosion caused the whole base to shake. Another explosion happened, blowing a huge hole in the ceiling Agent 81 stood at the edge of the hole, six armoured soldiers stood behind him. Shego confronted the men.

"Who are you?" She snapped angrily.

The armoured soldiers looked at each other. Agent 81 came forward to face Shego.

"We are from the Scurge," he said in a calm voice that had some pride in it. "And who might you be?" He stared down at her from the upper floor.

"I am Shego."

"Shego? A smirk appeared on agent 81's face. "Aren't you the one who gotten beaten up by a teenage cheerleader?"

Oh, this guy is going to pay for that comment, Shego thought.

"The Scurge have declared this area there own" Agent 81 continued. "You should leave now or we will hurt you" He spoke in a mocking tone.

Shego was angry. Not just at agent 81 but at herself. Had her reputation as a villain fallen that quickly? Is this what the other villains really thought of her? Just a washed up, failure of a villain? All of this was Possible's fault. Another reason to hate the girl.

"You can go to hell." She spoke to agent 81. "I am not giving this place up."

Shego looked at the Scurge soldiers. There armour was black and several wires could be from it. There suits were similar to agent 81's suit. It covered most of torso, like a bullet proof vest. The legs were protected by several armour plates. Some of them wore face masks but some did not. Looking at them Shego realised that the Scurge must be a powerful organisation. What better way to fix her rep than to bet up several members of a powerful villain organisation?

"Did you just swear, oh my, how rude!" Agent 81 said is his sarcastic mocking voice. "We should teach you some manners" Some of agent 81's men began snickering at his comment.

"You can try" Shego retorted. "Why don't you come down here and fight me?" At this point Shego quickly tossed aside her black cloak and her sunglasses. This fight was going to be vicious.

"We shall" Agent 81 grinned sadistically. "Kill her!" He commanded to his men.

The snickering stopped immediately. As one, the Scurge soldiers sprang into action. They jumped through the hole and down into the bottom floor to complete their leaders command.


	5. Chapter 5

I haveworked hard to get this chapter done quickly. No plot development butit's quitelong and full of action. In otherwordsif you're an action fan your in for a treat.

* * *

The six Scourge soldiers jumped down the hole to follow there masters command. Shego got into a fighting stance. If these were Drakken's henchmen they would charge at her blindly. However the Scurge seemed to have a higher breed of henchmen. Instead of trying to fight her hand to hand they drew out lasers rifles and open fired.

Shego immediately dived into cover behind one of Drakken's old dooms day devices, wishing that her plasma powers were still working. The lair was full of old control panels and dooms day devices that could be used as cover, Shego moved quickly from cover to cover, ignoring the laser fire.

The lair was dark and once Shego had put some distance between herself and the Scourge they found it hard to see her. Shego knew her way around Drakken's lair very well and made her way over the emergency smoke screen release. Drakken had created it for escaping if Possible attacked but Shego had a different idea.

"You can run but you can't hide" Agent 81's mocking voice floated across the lair. "We will find you."

You should be the one who is running the pale skinned women thought. Quickly she activated the smokescreen. Several vents sprayed out a black, think smoke that made it impossible to see anything beyond 10 feet. Once the room was full of smoke she sprang into action.

Shego moved through the smoke like a phantom. She could hear the sound of the Scourge soldiers moving. Quickly and quietly she sunk up on one of the soldiers, grabbing his neck in both her hands and twisting it, the loud crack confirming that she had broken his neck. "Number 127, do you copy?" A voice came through the ear piece that the dead Scourge soldier was wearing. Shego smiled and moved on to her next target. One down, five to go.

The second Scourge soldier was standing by exit to the facility. Obviously to stop her escaping. Shego sighed. These morons did not know that she had no intent of escape. She was only attacking this man to stop him escaping. Silently she moved towards him, hoping to kill him stealthily as she had killed the first soldier. Unfortunately for Shego her foot hit the remains of one of Drakken's robots; the clang alerted the Scourge soldier to her presence. Shego cursed under her breath, she had suffered from enough bad luck when fighting against Possible, would her bad luck ever end? Shego lunged at the man before he could take aim; she landed a powerful punch into his throat that made him choke and followed up with a kick to the groin, causing him to double over pain. She kneed him in the directly in the face, breaking his noise and knocking him out.

Unfortunately the sound of the fight had given away her position and now the other Scourge members and they were moving in. Shego saw one of them emerge from the smoke. She lunged towards him as he took aim. She knocked his gun aside as he pulled the trigger; the laser bolt was fired off to the side harmlessly. Shego elbowed him in the unprotected side of his head and with her other arm knocked his gun out of his hands. The Scourge soldier threw a punch which Shego caught and she twisted his arm painfully behind his back. She was about to finish him off when she noticed another Scourge soldier taking aim. Thinking fast she pulled the disarmed soldier in front of her, using him as a human shield. He took the blast squarely to the chest, killing him instantly. Shego used a judo throw to throw the dead soldier into the living one, knocking him down before he could get another shot. Before the living soldier could get back to his feet Shego was upon him. She used a roundhouse kicked to the head which knocked him back to the ground and knocked his face mask off. She finished him with a chop kick into his unprotected head that broke his skull and left him dead or unconscious. Shego did not care, she was through with caring.

The remaining two Scourge soldiers faced her. By know they had working out that ranged weapons were not much good in a room full of smoke so they were using melee weapons. One of them was using a staff that glowed with energy. The other had a pair of Wolverine style claws. The two circled her, both now aware of what she could do. With a quick nod they both charged at the same time. The one with the staff swung at her, Shego did a back flip to avoid it. As she landed she kicked out, knocking the staff out of his hands and a second kick knocking him to the ground. The soldier with the claws did several fast swipes at her. Shego dodged all the blows. The soldier attempted to gut her with the claws only have Shego grab one or his arms and twist it painfully. She kicked out at the back of his knee, knocking him to his knees. She did a roundhouse kick to his face, knocking him to the ground and finished him with a chop kick and knocked him out.

Shego heard a rushing sound behind her and turned, quickly blocking a kick from the other Scourge soldier who had now recovered from her kick. Shego ducked a second punch and did several fast punches into his chest and stomach. However the man's torso armour protected him from the worst of the blows. He swung a punch that caught Shego on the jaw. He tried to punch her again but Shego caught his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. She followed through with a side kick that sent the man flying into some of the machinery. He hit several live wires was electrocuted.

By now most of the smoke had now cleared and Shego looked around. All six henchmen were lying, unmoving on the ground either dead or unconscious. She looked at Agent 81 who had been watching the whole fight.

"Trust the Scourge to give me third rate soldiers." He seemed to mutter to no one but himself. "Ah, well. If you want a job done, you've got to do it yourself."

With that he jumped down the hole. Several blades shot out of his glove, one for each finger, and he got go into a material arts stance. So, he knows some material arts Shego thought to herself, well let's see what he's got. To two lunged at each other and were soon engaged in a fierce material arts battle.

At first Shego was surprised, Agent 81 as actually a good fighter. Shego's fighting was also rusty. It had been a whole year since she had fought another trained material artist in a proper fight. She caught a kick in the stomach and was knocked to the ground. Agent 81 dived at her, trying to impale her with his claws. Shego rolled out of the way and was soon back on her feet. The pair were soon fighting again. Shego ducked under Agent 81's defences and landed a punch into his stomach only to have his torso armour protect him from the blow. Agent 81 responded with an elbow to the side of the face and a round house kick that knocked Shego to the ground for a second time. He lunged at her to impale her with his claws. Instead of rolling out of the way Shego twisted to one side as the claws slide past, narrowly missing her. Before Agent 81 could recover Shego kicked out, hitting him in his rib area, one of the few areas that were not protected by the torso armour. The Scourge agent was sent flying into a wall.

Agent 81 got back to his feet and charged at Shego. The pale skinned women did a back flip as he lunged at her. Her foot contacted with his jaw and knocked him down. She tried to chop kick him but the agent blocked the blow and was soon back on his feet.

The two were soon back to fighting in a material arts battle. Agent 81 tried a long strike with his claws but he over extended, Shego caught his arm and judo throw to send him flying across the room. He's not that good; Shego thought to herself, if she still had her plasma powers she would have won this fight by now. Agent 81 got back to his feet. He took a grenade from his belt and threw it at Shego. The pale skinned women jumped out of the way. Agent 81 threw a second grenade. This time Shego kicked the grenade, sending it back at Agent 81 who was not expected such a move. The blast knocked him down as Shego moved in to take advantage of this Agent 81 frantically lashed out with his claws, scoring a lucky strike on Shego's stomach.

Shego looked down. The cut was not very deep but it still hurt. The real problem was that she would have to get a new shirt now. Her anger over took her and Shego charged at the Scourge agent who was caught off guard by the sudden attack. He blocked several of Shego's attacks before a kick caught him into the stomach. He was hit by several fast punches in the face. Frantically Agent 81 lashed out with his claws but Shego grabbed his arm and twisted it painfully. She kicked the elbow, causing a loud crack, breaking his arm. Agent 81 cried out in pain, Shego head butted him, breaking several of his teeth. As the agent staggered backwards in pain, Shego did a powerfully spinning jumped kick that knocked him to the ground. He lay unmoving but he was still conscious.

Shego picked up the dazed Scourge agent by the throat and pushed him against a wall. She pulled of his torso armour started punching him repeatedly in the stomach, chest and face. When she thought she had given him enough of a beating Shego grabbed his head and twisted it, not enough to break his neck but enough to cause him a lot of pain.

"I could kill you right now!" Shego hissed, Agent 81 moaned in pain. Shego stared at the man's face. His cocky features were now gone. His eyes were full of fear, fear of her. Shego enjoyed this feeling of power, everyone would be like this if she became a super villain and ruled the world. She thought about killing the man but decided against it. He would be a useful tool to help her rebuild her reputation as a deadly super villain.

"But I won't kill you. Instead I want you to deliver a message to whoever you are working for. Tell this Scourge group that Shego is back and she did this to you and your men. Tell them now."

Shego glanced behind her; several of the Scourge soldiers were struggling back to their feet.

"You should call off your men, unless you want me to hurt you some more."

She let go of Agent 81 who pressed a button on her wrist. A siren sounded and Agent 81 and his surviving men ran out of Drakken's lair as fast as they could. Shego followed them to the outside were she saw a small black transport plane of hi-tech design, it was much larger than Billy's jet but it was still smaller than most transport planes. Agent 81 and his three surviving men ran into the plane which took off immediately. Shego laughed as she watched the plane leave. It felt good to send those wannabe super villains packing. She wondered if the rest of Scourge was as wimpy as the ones she just fought. The pale skinned women sighed; it had been a long time since she had had a good laugh. However her good feeling was soon replaced by a worry. What happened to Billy? Had they caught him or had he flown off at first sight of danger. Shego quickly made her way over to the spot where Billy's jet was. To her relief she found Billy and the jet unharmed. Billy had seen the Scourge plane coming and had been clever enough to drive the jet behind several large trees so it would remain unseen.

"Thanks for helping me out there Billy!" She spoke sarcastically.

"Hey, you're paying me to fly not to fight." Billy responded.

With a sigh Shego went back to the lair, to collect all the equipment she would need to be a super villain.

* * *

This was my first attempt at doing a big action scean. What did you think? Did I do a good job? Review, review, review! 


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is a short one. And yes, I did get the fake suicid scene out of Gothika. I "borrowed" it.

* * *

"Are you saying that you have failed?" A voice asked from the darkness.

"Please my lords. You do not understand. We were fighting against Shego!" Agent 81 pleaded.

"Shego, hmm, she is a formidable opponent." The voice mused out load. "Nonetheless, there were seven of you and only one of her; you should have handled the situation better. You shall be punished"

In an instant a laser came down from the ceiling a fired at Agent 81. It was too fast for the man to dodge it. The laser hit him in the chest, causing his whole body to disintegrate.

"Summon the troops!" The voice commanded. "We will not tolerate failure."

---------- --------------------------- --------------------- ---------------- ------------------ ----

Fifty Scourge soldiers advanced to Draken's old lair. Agents 42, 60, 23 and 15 led them. Agent 15 was the most senior ranking agent. He had white hair and his face was full of wrinkles. He looked like he was fifty years old yet he moved with the speed and agility of a twenty year old. "Agent 42, when we reach the lair take your troops and secure the upper levels." He ordered.

"As you command." Agent 42 answered. Agent 42 was a big man who was powerfully built. He was very professional and a lethal fighter.

"Agent 60, take ten soldiers and guard the exits. We do not want Shego escaping."

"I don't need soldiers. I can take her by myself!" Agent 60 answered. Agent 60 was perhaps the most cocky, arrogant man to become a Scourge agent. But at least he could back it up.

"Agent 23, you stay with me. We will take the remainder of the troops and take control of the lower levels".

"Understood sir." Agent 23 answered. He was a large, black man. He often acted as Agent 15's body guard. He was feared by many of the other agents for his deadly fighting skills.

However, when they reached the lair the Scourge soldiers were in for a shock. A smoking creator remained where the lair once stood.

"Shego must have activated the lair's self destruct mechanism." Said Agent 23.

Thanks for stating the obvious Agent 15 thought.

"Damn and I was looking forward to a good fight too!" Agent 60 remarked.

"Head back to base, we shall report to the lords." Agent 15 ordered. It looks like Shego has slipped through our fingers he thought to himself.

------------ ------------------ ------------------ --------------------- ----------------------- --------

"Tell me Billy, what do you know about the Scourge?" Shego asked.

She and Billy and flown back to American. They had stopped at an airport to refuel the plane.

"They are a new villain organisation." Billy answered. They came into power a few months ago. After Draken's defeat many other villains were demoralised to counting with evil. Many villains quite. The Scourge took advantage of this to hire many henchmen, evil scientists and other villains. There power has been growing quickly and they are becoming a feared group in the villain community. From what I've heard they are planning to take on Global Justice soon."

The last line caused Shego to raise an eyebrow. It is not everyday when a villains decide to take on Global Justice. The Scourge must either be really powerful or really stupid.

"Have you ever thought about joining the Scourge?" Shego asked.

"No." Billy answered. "I like being a free runner; I could not stand taking orders from anyone."

Shego agreed to that. She knew what it was like taking orders from a moron. She did not want to anyone's subordinate. Shego handed Billy the three hundred dollars. I will pay you another two hundred if you fly me somewhere else she told him.

"Where's that?" He asked.

"To Professor Demeter's lair." Shego told him.

* * *

In case you are wondering why I changed the summery, it is because I had a differant story idea. I was originally going to have the Scourge sent two of their best agents after Shego for revenge but I decided against it. I am sure my readers would rather anouther fight between Shego and Kim.

If you like the idea of the Scourge sending two agents after Shego then tell me in the reviews and I might keep that story element.


End file.
